Murmures nocturnes des âmes de lumière
by Yunaeris
Summary: Si les Simili pouvaient retrouver leur cœur, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient humains tout comme eux. C'étaient des humains qu'ils avaient tués. SoKai.


**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **C'était censé être le cinquième OS de la Semaine de l'OS du 24 août au 30 août 2015.**

 **Ok, alors je n'ai pas encore joué à Dream Drop Distance mais j'en avais vu des vidéos sur Youtube il y a longtemps, donc mes souvenirs en sont assez flous.**

 **En italique sont les pensées de Kairi.**

 **Bonne lecture ! S'il y a des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, j'y répondrai sur mon profil.**

 **Murmures nocturnes des âmes de lumière**

La pièce était plongée dans une épaisse pénombre qui la faisait paraître bien plus étroite qu'elle ne l'était. Une pénombre tangible, étouffante, qui menaçait de s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Les seules traces de lumière qui subsistaient provenaient des chiffres fluorescents de son réveil, qu'il fixait sans les voir. Même la lueur pâle des étoiles par la fenêtre, plongeant le paysage dans un bain d'argent aux teintes glauques, n'atteignait pas son visage, quand bien même son lit était situé sous ladite fenêtre. L'obscurité de sa chambre étouffait tout son entre les murs épais.

Les chiffres de son réveil qui défilaient lentement semblaient vouloir le narguer. Avec un soupir contrarié, Sora étendit le bras pour retourner ledit objet, les plaçant hors de sa vue. Il enfouit la tête dans ses bras, se recroquevillant davantage sous ses couvertures. Peut-être que ce sentiment désagréable allait passer ainsi, songea-t-il d'abord, mais à son grand dam, cette sensation d'étouffement ne cessa pas, comme si les ombres se resserraient autour de lui, l'étranglant. Il étouffa un cri entre ses bras, tandis que la lourdeur qui encombrait sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac se fit ressentir avec plus d'insistance. Une vague de panique l'enserra brusquement, et l'idée folle d'appeler à l'aide le saisit brièvement, aussitôt remplacée par un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité. Comme s'il voulait causer plus de soucis à ses compagnons... Quand bien même il avait l'impression de sombrer doucement dans un puits noir et profond, il se refusait à se tourner vers eux. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Un début de sanglot s'étouffa de lui-même dans sa gorge asséchée.

Tout à sa détresse, il manqua de peu ignorer le léger coup porté à sa porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit légèrement.

« ... Sora? »

C'était la voix de Kairi. Il tourna la tête sans changer de position, recroquevillé dans les ombres sous la fenêtre et le ciel silencieux. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la silhouette de Kairi se découpait dans la faible lumière du couloir qui s'infiltrait par la porte entrouverte. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe de chambre qui, couplée à ses longs cheveux raides, la faisait paraître affreusement maigre.

« Tu vas bien ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Mmh.

-...J'entre, ok ? »

Sa voix semblait hésitante, mais après quelques instants, il perçut un bruissement de tissu, le claquement étouffé de la porte accompagné de la disparition de la lumière – la chambre fut de nouveau plongée dans la pénombre étouffante – et le tapotement de pieds nus sur le vieux plancher. Le lit s'affaissa tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le matelas derrière lui.

« Désolée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. C'était gentil de la part de Yen Sid de nous laisser dormir ici, mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise. Cet endroit est trop étrange et j'entends des bruits bizarres de ma chambre. »

Pendant quelques instants, aucun d'entre eux n'ouvrit la bouche. Sora lui tournait toujours le dos mais sentait son regard soucieux sur lui.

Puis Kairi demanda :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Son ton était plus déterminé et confiant, ce qui le fit réagir, bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas la force de se retourner.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir moi non plus », avoua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, semblant attendre qu'il continue. Elle savait que sa réponse n'en était pas une.

Gêné, il marmonna :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque deux heures du matin. Il reste encore cinq heures avant l'entraînement. »

Il était déjà si tard ? Il avait donc passé tant de temps éveillé dans son lit ? Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Kairi reprit la parole avec un léger soupir.

« Désolée. J'aurais aimé trouver les mots mais je n'y arrive plus. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul, même si je pense que tu le sais déjà », ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Il ne répondit pas.

Kairi s'étira.

« Demain, on va commencer à apprendre les invocations, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus joyeux qui semblait forcé. Tu sais que Lea maîtrise l'invocation Ifrit ? Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, je suis sûre qu'il se vantait. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien apprécié une petite démonstration. Quelles invocations tu maîtrises au fait... ?

-Kairi... est-ce que je suis un meurtrier ? »

Elle s'interrompit. Lui-même ressentit une bouffée de gêne. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa voix sonne si sanglotante, si suppliante. Il rougit violemment, osant moins que jamais la regarder, convaincu que s'il croisait son regard, cet embarras se refléterait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais comme elle ne répondait pas, il se retourna, se relevant sur un coude, levant les yeux avec appréhension. A sa grande confusion, la jeune fille le regardait d'un air surpris, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'inattendu à quoi elle ne savait que répondre. Il laissa courir un regard absent sur ses longues mèches rouges qui tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage à demi plongé dont l'ombre et des yeux dont il ne pouvait ignorer les cernes, sur les pans de sa robe de chambre au tissu rose pâle usé et sur ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec le bout de la couverture, puis lui tourna une seconde fois le dos, se recouchant.

« Laisse tomber... grommela-t-il. Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir. À demain. »

Il allait vraiment pleurer maintenant, et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle, parce qu'il en avait honte car ces larmes seraient sales.

Kairi, cependant, ne l'écouta pas.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de toi ? chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure presque horrifié. Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est eux qui t'ont dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Xehanort ? »

Sora secoua la tête en reniflant.

« Alors...

-Tu comprends pas », l'interrompit-il.

Sora se tut quelques instants le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Elle le laissa faire avec patience.

« Les Simili avaient un cœur, ils l'ont dit. Je ne savais pas, je te jure que je ne le savais pas à cette époque, Kairi ! Je croyais... Je pensais qu'ils n'étaient que … des ennemis à éliminer, qui me barraient la route... A cette époque, je voulais juste vous retrouver, toi et Riku. En fait, non, c'était pas aussi simple. Ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile ! C'était... C'était... »

Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux du dos de sa main pour effacer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et se mordit la peau pour s'empêcher de hoqueter. Il pouvait sentir la gêne de Kairi.

« Ils étaient comme nous, pas des mannequins vides de sentiments. Je pensais que c'était le genre de choses qu'on devait protéger... »

Une soudaine réalisation lui coupa la voix. Avait-il échoué ? Cela avait-il seulement de l'importance ? S'il était un meurtrier, il n'y avait plus de retour possible, n'est-ce pas? Ceux qu'il avait tués étaient revenus sous forme humaine, cependant. Mais ce qu'il avait fait, ce que cela avait fait de lui, et les conséquences de ses actions, ne s'étaient pas effacés.

« Hé, Sora. »

Une main hésitante effleura son épaule, puis se retira. Sora entendit alors un froissement de tissu quand Kairi se glissa sous la couverture et il tressaillit quand il la sentit se blottir contre son dos. Il se figea brièvement puis se retourna, une sensation de chaleur lui montant à la tête. Elle lui offrit un rictus gêné, les joues rosies.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te demander d'abord... Ce n'est pas grave si je reste là ?

-...Non … Non.

-Désolée... tu as peut-être besoin d'espace? »

 _Mais moi, il y a un an, après ce qui s'était passé avec Ansem, j'aurais tant aimé recevoir ce genre d'affection..._

Maladroitement, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser son regard, elle continua sans le regarder :

« Je pense que tu le sais, mais tu n'es pas un assassin. Tu n'as jamais voulu... Tu ne savais pas et tu n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Ne... ne laisse personne te le faire penser, ne laisse personne te dire que tu ne pouvais pas te défendre ou défendre tes amis... »

Sora la regarda en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est l'opinion des autres le problème là, Kairi. »

C'était vrai : personne ne le lui reprochait, il le savait.

Ne pouvant supporter de lui faire face, il bascula sur le dos, laissant son regard se perdre à la recherche du plafond perdu dans la pénombre.

Kairi ne disait rien. _Il sait que personne ne lui en tient_ _rigueur_ _, mais il se sent quand même coupable._ Le souvenir tranchant de la fille maigre de quatorze ans qu'elle avait été, recroquevillée à l'ombre des rochers de la plage sous le vent salé, rongée par la culpabilité et fixant l'océan avec des yeux fiévreux, remonta dans sa mémoire. Tant de souffrance quand bien même elle avait su que ni Riku ni Sora ne lui reprocherait ce qu'il leur était arrivé, ce par quoi ils étaient passés. Elle n'était responsable ni d'être une Princesse de Cœur, ni d'avoir perdu son cœur, ni des événements ayant conduit à la perte de Riku et à celle de Sora. Ces émotions dévorantes n'avaient cependant pas besoin d'une raison pour naître et prendre prise dans les cœurs fragiles.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, répéta Sora. Je ne veux pas te gêner.

-Tu sais, répliqua-t-elle, je ne te quitterai pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas, de toute façon. Je connais cette douleur, je crois. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul. »

Cela lui faisait du bien de prononcer ces mots, même si elle se sentait incroyablement naïve. Et puis, faisait-elle tout cela pour elle, pour se sentir mieux par rapport à elle-même, ou vraiment pour lui ? Pour eux-deux ? Troublée, elle faillit ne pas saisir ce que Sora lui disait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Kairi se retourna à son tour sur le dos, fixant le plafond et mimant la posture de Sora. C'était mieux de parler sans devoir regarder quelqu'un, surtout pour ce genre de sujets.

« Après... mon enlèvement par Ansem, commença-t-elle d'une voix atone, comme si elle parlait d'un événement banal, et après mon retour sur l'île, disons que je n'allais pas très bien. Un peu comme toi. Je suppose que je culpabilisais pour ce qui s'était passé, même si c'était idiot. Et puis je me sentais impuissante, coincée sur l'île pendant que vous étiez au loin, à risquer votre vie. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si vos étiez seulement en vie. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Et puis, après ce qui s'était passé... je suppose que c'était le contre-coup de tout ce stress. »

Son ton était tendu, faussement enjoué, et sonnait bizarre. Elle donna un petit coup de pied nerveux dans la couverture. Même si elle ne pouvait le voir et qu'il ne la regardait pas, Kairi savait que Sora l'écoutait. Sa respiration s'était calmée. Alors elle continua à parler.

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de cette période, j'essaie de la laisser derrière moi, mais je me souviens avoir fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Parfois, je paniquais pour un rien. C'est le genre d'émotion violente qui te prend d'un coup suite à une pensée inoffensive. C'était horrible, parce que j'étais seule à cette époque car j'étais la seule à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé après la destruction des îles, tu comprends ? J'ai réprimé tout ça et ça a fini par disparaître, mais je me faisais des illusions en pensant que j'allais mieux. C'est juste que je retenais ces émotions. Alors je ne veux pas que tu aies à endurer cette douleur. C'est pourquoi je vais rester ici. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un peu anxieuse.

« Survivons ensemble à ce combat. »

La main de la jeune fille trouva la sienne et il osa la regarder. Son regard rencontra ses grands yeux bleus déterminés, lui rappelant les eaux pures et étincelantes de leurs îles natales. Pour elle, il n'était pas question de questionner son innocence, mais elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser qu'il allait bien maintenant que ceci avait été éclairci, qu'elle lui avait explicitement affirmé son soutien. Peu importait pourquoi il devait subir ces émotions, ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient une cause raisonnable. La culpabilité et de si négatifs sentiments n'apporteraient rien de bon et le dévoreraient telle une maladie.

Kairi lui souhaitait d'en guérir.

Il serra sa main et se retourna vers elle, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Merci, bafouilla-t-il, merci. »

Kairi rit nerveusement, rire à moitié étouffé quand elle enfouit à son tour son visage dans la chevelure du garçon. Elle leva une timide main pour caresser ses mèches rebelles.

« Je t'aime, bien sûr que je veux t'aider ! »

Elle l'enlaça maladroitement, lui caressa le dos.

« Tu pleures ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas... murmura-t-il. Toi non plus, tu n'allais pas bien. Et moi je dormais pendant ce temps et je t'avais oubliée... »

Il agrippa le tissu de la manche élimée de sa robe de chambre et ferma les yeux.

« Pardon.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? murmura-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était réglé. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et l'observa avec une once de tristesse. Il était déjà en train de s'endormir. Elle était de nouveau seule.

 _Non, c'est faux. Il est là, il est toujours avec moi, je ne suis plus seule maintenant._

Ce fut sur cette certitude qu'elle laissa le sommeil l'emporter, blottie contre lui.


End file.
